


Virgo, 'First Kiss'

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean fight their way into their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgo, 'First Kiss'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short, but it's what my muse gifted me with. (Trust me, I'm about to stab her with an angel blade...) :)

There was anger and resentment and physical pain and heartache, as Cas and Dean faced off. 

It had been simmering just under the surface for far too long, and now it was coming out, like purging a wound. 

There were punches and snarled words, and they fought and wrestled, fists flying, flesh giving way. 

And suddenly it was over, and they were holding each other, arms wrapped around one another, faces much too close, breaths mingling, frosting in the cold night air. 

Forest green met, locked, held, with ocean blue. Each of them could read what the other was thinking, and they were parallel. 

Neither of them could say who made the first move, but suddenly their lips were pressed together, eyes still wide. 

It was shocking, and beautiful. Dean swore he could see heaven in Cas’s eyes, and Cas could feel fireworks exploding at the point where he and Dean were joined. 

Then Dean licked carefully along the seam of Cas’s lips, and the angel’s eyes fluttered shut as they parted, granting Dean access. Dean’s tongue darted forward, snaking around Cas’s, making Cas’s breathing stutter. 

Cas licked back after a moment, and Dean sighed into the kiss, then yanked Cas flush against him, never breaking contact even when Cas gasped and began kissing him back with fervor. 

The moment seemed to last forever, but not long enough, before the sound of a throat being cleared had them jerking apart. Sam stood behind Cas, smirking at Dean. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I think I’ve found something about the case.”

Dean nodded, reaching out and grabbing Cas’s hand. 

“We’ll be in in a minute.”

Sam nodded knowingly, and headed off into the dark, walking back to the bunker. Cas laughed when his call drifted back to them. 

“It’s about time!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^


End file.
